


Like Magic

by Creme13rulee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Intersex Character, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Yuuris pregnancy kink, quote viktor nikiforov 2017, the hot springs really are like magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creme13rulee/pseuds/Creme13rulee
Summary: Viktor always said Yuutopia’s waters were like magic.Viktor was right.The magic of Hasetsu’s waters turn an intimate night to nine months of mysterious miracle.Thanks to Ao3 user zora_Chibi for the idea





	1. Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zora_chibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_chibi/gifts).



“Stop--” Yuuri squeaked, sending a spark of pleasure up Viktor’s core.  “You’re embarrassing--” Yuuri gulped, his hands sliding up Viktor’s wet ass and the curve of his back. Viktor bit at his husband’s neck, purring purposely. Yuuri was already warm from the hot spring waters, but his cheeks burned even hotter with embarrassment. 

 

“I will when you stop pulling me closer,” Viktor growled before breaking into laughter.  “Do you want me to stop?”

 

Yuuri swallowed. “Someone will see us,”

 

“Yuuri. Should I stop?”

 

Yuuri bit his bottom lip.  “I… it’s just.. Too much Eros. More than Eros on ice…”

 

_ A hundred times enough to make a man pregnant.   _  Yuuri thought, shivering against Viktor pleasantly.  “But it’s against the rules.”

 

“Since when did you listen to the rules, kotenok?” Viktor hummed, smiling and nibbling on Yuuri’s earlobe. He yelped, his bare hips bucking forward to grind against Viktor.

 

“Constantly!” He gasped, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to even his breath.

 

“Not my rules,” Viktor pouted, tucking Yuuri underneath his chin. 

 

“You-- don’t--- punish me--” Yuuri gasped, worming away  and splashing to the other side of the pool.

 

“I don’t?”

 

Yuuri screwed his eyes shut again. “Not really. If this is punishing me,” His voice dropped.

 

“What do you want,Yuuri?” Viktor leaned forward, but didn’t swim any closer to Yuuri. “Tell me,”

 

Yuuri’s mouth moved wordlessly. Viktor watched them, content--- he had just smoothed balm on them in the locker room within the last hour.

 

“You…” Yuuri whispered.”  “I want you to fill me up.”

 

“A little?” Viktor drifted forward, just until his knees brushed Yuuri’s. 

 

“Until I look pregnant,” Yuuri whispered, before he went weak kneed with embarassment, hiding his face in Viktor’s shoulder as he lifted him out of the water. They made it to the locker room-- it was past midnight, public hours long over-- before losing themselves to each other. Yuuri never imagined getting pushed into the lockers he’d spent every weekend  cleaning since he was seven. He never imagined being able to see Viktor’s face like that, taken apart because of him. Because Yuuri Katsuki was riding him.

 

Okay, maybe he had imagined it. But real life was eons better than his imagination.

 

Viktor dropped Yuuri onto his bed-- their bed, really. It was easier to just buy a bigger bed for Yuuri’s room than to prepare a banquet hall room every time they felt like visiting home.  Yuuri fell out of the towel he had wrapped around himself before the mad dash upstairs to his room.

 

Viktor kissed him, softly and then hungrily. He kissed down his jawline and onto his chest, before he paused.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri was drowsy, his stomach curling in half-pleasure, but more pain. His  knees bent with it, at the strange swirling feeling in his core. Like his middle didn’t belong to him at that moment.

 

“Later,” Yuuri mumbled, threading  his hand through Viktor’s hair tenderly. Viktor stared at him, concern written openly on his face.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah… probably too much rice… Yuuri grimaced, shifting until his head was back on the pillow. “Cuddle?” He offered. Viktor loved to cuddle. Maybe more than Yuuri did-- Viktor was warm and heavy and large. But he was Viktor, so Yuuri loved it no matter what.

 

Yuuri curled into Viktor, warm skin against skin. They dozed until  the feeling became too much, and a moan escaped Yuuri’s mouth.

 

Viktor stepped out of bed, somewhere near 4 am, returning with two tiny white pills, a glass of water and a heating pad.  Viktor said nothing when Yuuri shoved it between his legs, barely lifting his head to take the pain medicine. He just kissed the crown of Yuuri’s head and rubbed the small of his back until he fell back asleep.

 

~

Viktor always woke before Yuuri. Sometimes he’d take the time to drink Yuuri in, to relish his life and the blessings in it. Other times he used the time to get ready, so he had the most quality time to spend with Yuuri. But not always-- because somethings, just sometimes, Yuuri would drowsily help him smooth oils into his hair and skin with tender touches.

 

Today Yuuri stayed curled up in bed, wrapped up in the sheets like a burrito, his mouth still pulled into a tight line.

 

“Good morning, starlight,” Viktor kissed the back of Yuuri’s head when he groaned when Viktor walked by the bed.

 

Yuuri grunted a reply, rising like a zombie from the grave and stomping toward the bathroom.

 

Barely a second went by before Yuuri ran back into the room, slamming the door and crawling back onto the bed.

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor paused, setting down his hair straightener on Yuuri’s desk and turning. “What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s different.” Yuuri gulped, eyes wide in terror. Viktor could see the start of a panic attack.

 

“What is?” Viktor frowned. He had just been in the bathroom himself. Yuuri curled in on himself, trying to get smaller, his cheeks growing redder.

 

“Me.” Yuuri’s voice was small. Viktor frowned. “I don’t understand, solnyshko. Is it your stomach?”

 

Yuuri was shaking.

 

“Can I took?”

 

Yuuri nodded curtly, Viktor stepping forward and lifting the sheet Yuuri had wrapped around his waist.

 

“Hmm,” Viktor worried his bottom lip. Yuuri shifted on the bed.

 

“Oh!” Viktor gasped.  “That’s a vagina!”

 

“I never had one before.” Yuuri rambled a mile a minute. “I don’t know what's going on. It hurt last night, but it’s not like you can just grow--”

 

Viktor gasped in delight.  “Maybe that means you can get pregnant?”

 

Yuuri choked.

 

Viktor smiled brighter. “I mean, it comes as a set, right? We should try.”

 

“V-v-Viktor… are you crazy?”

 

“Maybe! But, it happened, and we might as well use it!” Viktor chirped. Yuuri shuddered, crossing his legs.

 

“This isn’t normal.” Yuuri shivered. Viktor slid onto the bed and pulled Yuuri onto his lap.

 

“Maybe not. But it’s still you.  You’re still my Yuuri,” Viktor murmured, pressing his cheek against his husbands. 

 

“It doesn’t make any sense,” Yuuri’s teeth chattered, his fingers finding purchase in Viktor’s shirt.

 

“Maybe it’s the world answering a wish,” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s cheek, rubbing soft patterns on the back of his hands.

 

Yuuri made a strangled-sounding noise.

 

“Yuuri. Do you want to get pregnant? Beyond… you know… playing?”

 

Yuuri tried to hide his red face behind his hands, answering after a long patient length of silence.  “Maybe?”

 

“It’s not my body to decide for, but there’s nothing I’d want more than to have a child with your eyes, Yuuri. Or your mouth.. Or hair.. Or nose!”

 

“Okay, okay…” Yuuri smiled for a soft second, swatting at his husband.  “We said no adopting until we retired though.”

 

“In another nine or ten months, the season will be over…” Viktor  tapped his chin deep in thought.

 

“Let’s try?” Yuuri squeaked. He couldn’t believe he was doing this.  He couldn’t believe this was happening.


	2. Rypka

 

Trying ended up being harder than they expected.  Every time the mood was right, the timing wasn’t. 

 

“Yuuri~” Viktor purred. “Let’s try?”

 

Yuuri shivered, chewing on his bottom lip. “Not right now… It’s… it’s wierd.”  His hand fluttered over his pants and stomach.

 

“It’s not. You’re not.” Viktor drew back, smoothing back his husband’s hair tenderly.  “I don’t love you for you body, solynshko.”

 

“Last year’s free skate doesn’t support that.” Yuuri snorted. Viktor felt his back relax against his hand.

 

“You’ve got me. I love you no matter what.” Viktor hummed. Yuuri placed his hands lightly on his chest, just enough pressure to keep him where he was.

 

“Not at home. It’s the middle of the day.” Yuuri murmured, his touch softened.

 

“Then a hotel?” Viktor perked up.  “Not in Hasetsu, of course. I’d never.”

 

“Fill me up,  Vitya,” Yuuri whispered, standing on his toes to breathe the words into Viktor’s ears.

 

~

 

Yuuri slowly warmed up to the idea. They were back to their regular schedule in St. Petersburg-- skating and their more intimate activities.

 

They had been back home for three weeks when Viktor started to worry. Yuuri fell asleep in the car on the way home.  Viktor felt guilty the first day, and worse when it continued to happen throughout the week, even after later start times and lighter work days. 

 

It was friday, and Viktor carried Yuuri upstairs in his arms. He didn’t wake from his nap, instead curling against Viktor, his arms folded against his chest. Makkachin bounced on her paws, whining when Viktor managed to juggle opening the door without hurting his husband.

 

He settled Yuuri on the bed, leaving him with a kiss on the corner of his lips. Viktor felt his heart squeeze when Yuuri stirred, smoothing his thumb over his lips as if he was spreading the kiss over them like a balm. He made a soft noise as he stretched, his eyelashes fluttering as he melted into the bed.

 

“Home?” Yuuri breathed, frowning in confusion.

 

“Yuuri. Tell me. Are you sick?” Viktor cupped Yuuri’s cheek in his hand. 

 

“Just tired,” Yuuri leaned into Viktor’s hand. “I promise,”

 

The next morning Viktor woke up alone in bed.

 

Makkachin was gone too-- Viktor’s heart pounded  in panic until he saw Makkachin’s tail poking out of the master bathroom. She whined when her dad ran into the bathroom, lifting her head from the bathroom rug. Yuuri had fallen asleep between the toilet and bathtub, a towel rolled up between his head and the bowl of the toilet, his arms curled around his stomach.

 

“Yuuri--” Viktor pushed his ink-black hair from his pale cheeks. His eyes squeezed tighter, and Viktor’s stomach twisted in sympathy at the noises Yuuri made.

 

“Come to bed. I’ll fetch you some medicine and a bowl.”  Viktor grimaced at the pop and crack of Yuuri’s stiff body, his hands hovering as Yuuri stood and slowly crept back to the bedroom.

 

“I’m going to call the doctor,” Viktor said as soon as Yuuri was tucked in, propped up by pillows and their largest  bowl sitting in his lap.

 

“No!” Yuuri rasped.

 

“You refused to go to the clinic at Yubileyny. I’ve neer seen you so sick. Please.” Viktor took one of Yuuri’s hands, summoning his best puppy-eyes.

 

“I’m just pregnant.” Yuuri blurted, staring down into the silver bowl. 

 

Viktor gaped. 

 

“I took a test tuesday.” Yuuri blinked, his eyes shining with tears. “I didn’t know how to talk about it. We couldn’t at the rink, and then you had your time with Yakov.” Yuuri sniffed wetly.

 

“I should’ve been there,” Viktor replied weakly. Yuuri had already told him why he hadn’t told him.  Guilt weighed him down--they’d been married for years and still struggled with communicating sometimes.

 

“I thought you’d just know.” Yuuri’s bottom lip trembled, the tears streaming down his cheeks. “After… Hasetsu.”

 

Viktor was quiet for a moment, before he crawled onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Yuuri.

 

“No more crying.  This is good news. Amazing!”

 

Yuuri laughed shortly.  

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing. Just… Your English.” Yuuri snuggled into Viktor’s chest.

 

“Yuuuuu-riiii.” Viktor whined, playing it up a little. “So mean to me.”

 

Yuuri shrugged, clutching the bowl closer. Viktor withdrew, his mind spinning.

 

“You should still go to a doctor.” Viktor said after Yuuri seemed to relax. 

 

“I can’t…” Yuuri sipped water from the glass Viktor held up to his lips. “I’m a man.”

 

Viktor’s retort died on his lips.  “Good point.”

 

“Our insurance won’t cover it… unless I have a sex change filed with the government.” 

 

“The ISU….” Viktor hummed, frowning deep in thought. 

 

“I’m not a woman, Viktor,” Yuuri snapped. “I’m-- I’m not giving up everything- because Ha---hasetsu.” Fresh tears sprung to Yuuri’s eyes.

 

“Shhhh. I know. You’re Yuuri.” Viktor rubbed the small of his husbands back. “I’m sure… I’m sure we can find a doctor… we can pay out of pocket.”

 

Yuuri drew in a breath. “That’s expensive.”

 

“It’s worth every penny to make sure you and  _ rypka  _  are well.” 

 

“ _ Rypka?”  _

 

“Ah… fishlet?” Viktor smiled as Yuuri burst out into genuine laughter.

 

“Vitya,” Yuuri groaned. “You’re ridiculous.”


	3. 8 weeks- Cravings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a month, but I'm back at it with some cravings and spiciness.

Viktor nearly bit through his bottom lip, he was worrying it so much.

He had miscalculated.

There was no way Yuuri could make it through the season. Even if he could find a new balance with a big belly, competition was out the window. A triple lutz was risky for athletes, and Viktor didn’t want to consider what could happen to the baby if Yuuri fell.

On the other hand, it wouldn’t be hard to take a season off without suspicion. Yuuri was still going to practice-- modified, but practice nonetheless. He wasn’t jumping because he looked.. Ill. He barely ate, and his energy ran out early despite his fame for stamina. They could say that they are keeping Yuuri’s health into consideration, and step back in the next season easily.

The key was getting Yuuri to agree to it.

“Good morning my Yuuri, good morning my rypka,” Viktor sang, hugging Yuuri from behind and rubbing his belly. Yuuri only blinked sleepily, staring at the coffee machine and willing it to work. He had spent several hours on google and had diligently ordered the right supplements and crossed off every kind of fish off the shopping list. He was doing well.

Except for coffee.

Yuuri moaned, worming away from Viktor. “Too strong.” He pinched his nose, waving Viktor away.

At first it had been heartbreaking. But after a week, Viktor had to get used to it. “It’s a new shampoo!” Viktor sighed. “I’ll go rinse again.”

“You’ll be late.” Yuuri always looked guilty. But Viktor couldn’t take it personally.

“But I want my husband to want to smell me. “ Viktor pouted. “I never forgot that time you got off on smelling my hair.”

“You’re so embarrassing!” Yuuri whined back, settling for a mug of green tea. “Go wash your hair!” Makkachin wagged her tail, watching her daddy curiously.

Viktor emerged from the shower ten minutes later, leaning down on the couch to kiss the top of Yuuri’s head.

“Tomorrows the ultrasound appointment.” Yuuri said without looking up from his phone. They had found a doctor in a neighboring city, and had set up insurance and a non-disclosure agreement before their first call over the phone. But Viktor could see Yuuri biting his nails. He was anxious.

“I took the whole day off.”

“It’s half an hour!” Yuuri sighed, looking up at Viktor. “Do you think something is wrong?”

“No… I just want the whole day with my husband and our baby.” Viktor leaned down for another kiss. “Do you feel okay going to the rink?”

“I’ll text you if I do,” Yuuri kissed Viktor back, pulling the ever-present bowl closer into his lap.

Two hours later and Viktor’s phone went off. He had gotten in the trouble for it the first few times, until Yuuri had a particularly rough day. Now, everyone ignored it because it was Yuuri.

“Yes love?” Viktor was dissapointed it wasn’t a facetime call, but he had bigger issues.

“I need something juicy.”

“You need some juice? Well, I might have a juicer in the cabinet--”

“No. Juicy. I want to bite into it and have it run down my chin.” Yuuri bit back, his tone grave.

“Like a steak?” Viktor hummed, already skating to the edge of the rink and snapping his skate guards on.

“Juicy. Please? We only have kale and chicken at home.”

“I’ll be there in half an hour.”

When Viktor opened the front door, Makkachin and his husband are there and both smother him with kisses of different kinds.

“I got melon and oranges mostly--” Yuuri pulled the paper grocery bag from his arms and padded toward the kitchen. “Let me cut them for you?”

“I’m pregnant, not handless,” Yuuri replied, pulling the thickest blade out of the chefs block on the counter. Viktor bit his lip as Yuuri stabbed a cantaloupe, knowing better than to ask Yuuri if he was going to wash it. Yuuri took a quarter of the melon, scraping the seeds into the sink before sinking his teeth into the flesh.

“Oh. Wow.” Viktor watched, feeling vaguely turned on but mostly confused.

He decided to busy himself with peeling oranges for Yuuri instead. This was the first time he had seen Yuuri eat with such fervor in...months really. Long weeks, and even then, Yuuri had only acted so positively on cheat days. Those were long in the past-- Viktor had tried katsudon and ice cream fairly recently, but they hadn’t garnered this reaction. Few things made it past Yuuri’s nausea nowadays.

Yuuri ate the first peeled orange like an apple, slurping at the juice and licking his lips while he stood over the sink.

“I love you,” Yuuri moaned, and Viktor nearly pre-juiced the orange in his hands. Yuuri devoured half of the melon and two oranges before he slowed down. Viktor kissed a sticky cheek, setting a few more peeled oranges in a bowl for the fridge. Hopefully this success lasted long enough for a second meal.

~  
Yuuri ate the rest of melon for breakfast, but only because Viktor asked him to. Viktor only asked Yuuri so eating gave him something to do before they drove to the doctors office. Luckily, the fruit gave Yuuri enough energy that he joined them on Makkachin’s morning walk. But he still paced when they returned, and when he wasn’t pacing he was biting his nails.

“We should leave now to beat the traffic, love,” Viktor leaned over the back of the couch, draping himself around Yuuri’s shoulders. He had the draft of the email to the ISU open on his laptop, checking the translation for the JSF for the hundredth time. Viktor had allowed Yuuri to wait until their first ultrasound to announce his break, but that was with the promise that they wouldn’t delay it any longer.

“Okay,” Yuuri sighed, shutting the lid of the laptop, his fingers curling into a fist.

They drove to the next city’s hospital-- there were plenty of clinics closer by, but even walking into a women’s health clinic would set the tabloids off. It was better to request alternate room arrangements in a hospital, where at least ultrasound equipment was available in other departments.

They started with vitals and a blood test- probably due to the extraordinary circumstances. The nurses introduced themselves-- Viktor had planned to have the same ones throughout the process, as it was easier than having a non-disclosure agreement for an entire staff. Viktor bit his lip when Yuuri stepped on the scale--he had continued to lose weight.

“Change into this gown please,” A nurse handed a floral sheet to Yuuri, and Viktor immediately jumped to his feet.

“I thought he could just take off his shirt?” Viktor asked in quick Russian, and only because he could see his husband frozen in panic.

“This early in the pregnancy we use a transvaginal instrument inserted--”

“Oh, okay, but I was under the impression that we were just looking on the stomach--” Viktor tried to keep his tone even and avoid even more panic from Yuuri. “We just… need a second to process this.”

It was true, even though the nurse looked worried. It wasn’t so much the surprise-- but it had taken a long time for Yuuri to get used to the idea of his Hasetsu-given anatomy and even longer to the idea of using it. Viktor was sure Yuuri hadn’t even thought about anyone but Viktor seeing it for at least another six months.

“I don’t know what she said,” Yuuri pulled at Viktor’s arm when the nurse left the room.

“Ah… Um.” Viktor didn’t know any english for the medical terms. “This early, they look at the baby by...sticking a machine up the vagina.”

Yuuri laughed at the awkwardness of the words that just came out of his husbands mouth. “I thought-- I thought it was just the stomach..”

“I did too.” Viktor rubbed his hands up and down Yuuri’s arms. “I’m here, though… and it’s for the health of you and rypka.”

Yuuri chewed on his bottom lip, nodding quietly. 

Viktor knelt next to the bed the entire procedure, even when his hand went numb from Yuuri squeezing it early on. Yuuri kept his eyes on the monitor, squinting at the white and black static.

“Here;s baby… this is the head..” The ultrasound tech tapped the monitor.

Viktor gasped, blinking away the tears that sprung to his eyes. “Amazing.”

“It looks like a potato…” Yuuri murmured, unable to tear his eyes away from the monitor as the tech took a screenshot and sent it to the printer.

“Can you tell the gender?” Viktor smiled, leaning over Yuuri to look at the monitor.

“Not for another seven weeks, unfortunately.” The tech was polite.

“It doesn’t matter. There’s mens and womens skating.” Viktor babbled, earning a short laugh from his husband.

They left the office together, still holding hands as Viktor held the print-out, staring at it as they walked toward the elevators.

“You’re doing such a good job. Look-- that looks like an arm!”

“It doesn’t look like a lot of anything,” Yuuri murmured, but love bloomed in Viktor’s heart at the soft smile he earned from his husband.

“I think you’re doing fabulously-- you deserve a reward.” Viktor straightened his back, smacking the elevator down button with his fist. “What do you want?”

Yuuri turned beet red immediately, and Viktor’s grin spread. “You can wait to tell me in the car?” Yuuri nodded, hiding his face with his hands.

It was going to be a fun night.


End file.
